cheeseandcrackersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Firefang596/The Hunger Games: Wikia's Best Tributes
It was a typical day in District 69. I woke up to my lil sis Liz screaming. "Shh shh. It was just a dream Liz." I comforted her. "Your name's only in the poll once. It won't get picked." As i'm walking downstairs our cat Smudge growls. "I'll still shoot you." I says coldly. In the forest I grabs my bow & arrows. I spot a deer. Right as I let the arrow fly, Dylan comes and says loudly, "So how ya doin?" he smiles obnoxiously. "BLARGH IT DYLAN! THAT WAS THE FIRST DEER IVE SEEN IN A YEAR AND NOW I HAVE NOTHING." He sits down and I sit next to him. "Here." he says and tosses me bread. "OH MY GOD!" I say, "IS THIS REAL?" He smirks. "It better be, it cost me a bird." as they're eating, he says "We could go ya know. Away from here." I smirk. "Liz? in the woods? Yeah right." They laugh. Dylan starts, "Happy Hunger Games" I finishes, "And may the odds be EVER in your favor." They walk home to get ready for the dreadful reaping. CHAPTER TWO "Mom." Liz said. "Mom." I sigh "You look great, little duck." And tuck in her shirt tail. After I got ready, we went to the reaping. "Next." The peacekeeper said. She zapped Liz's finger and pressed it to a paper. "Next." She repeated. She took my hand this time. After all that was done, the District 69 reaper came. "Hello!" She said. she was too peppy. "I am Beffie Grinket! As usual, Ladies first." she took out a peice of paper. "LISSETE EVERDEEN." Liz was horrified. I started screaming "NO!" AND finally yelled: "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Dylan came and picked up Liz and took her to their mom. "Okay, Comehere dear." Beffie said. When I got up there, she asked for my name. "Kaitlyn Everdeen." I said. "Well, I'll bet my britches that was your sister, huh?" I nodded. "Well, give it up for District 69's first volunteer!" all they did was District 69's claw across heart move. Beffie did the male's name calling next. "COLIN MELLARK." She called. Oh no. I thought. Not Colin, not my cousin. CHAPTER THREE As Beffie took them onto the train and sat down, we wouldn't shut up. All me and Colin were talking about was how "Coincedental" this was. "OKAY, SHUSH! I'm going to go find Larkin. Probably in the Bacon car..." Beffie said and walked off. When Larkin apperared, she smiled. She had a huge plate of bacon. Right as she started rambling, we reached the Capitol. We ran to the window and started waving. The capiolians started chanting, "KATE! COLIN! KATE! COLIN!" we were taken to our stylists. My stylist was CCG. She dressed me as a hunter, and Colin's stylist Soup did the same. as the tribute parade began, we were immedeatly noticed, as we had flaming arrows. President Sleet began speaking. After when we were being congradulated, We were given some glares, and we went up to the apartment. After dinner be began training. All the Tributes were Kate,Colin, Matt,Ari Alisha,Tolu and Nikki and Car. Imediatly a fight broke out between Car and Matt. "Oh mother of god." Colin said. I was just shaking my head. Category:Blog posts